Currently implantable medical devices acquire and store measurements from an implantable device in a patient. The measurements acquired by the implantable medical device are received by a programmer that displays the measurements. A user must then examine the measurements on the programmer to determine if the measurements are within appropriate limits for the patient. Manually examining the measurements usually consists of visually comparing measurements values to appropriate limits or ranges for the patient. The process of a user or physician manually examining measurements and comparing them to appropriate limits is time-consuming and tedious. In addition, important or useful data for the measurements is often overlooked when a user must manually compare the measurements to appropriate limits.
What is needed is a more efficient method of comparing measurements acquired by an implantable medical device to appropriate limits.